kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RoxasNobody
Username issues FU No not yet No not yet dude. Look at my profile. I was just getting images and I saw those mistakes and me being how I am corrected them. That is all. 20:31, June 11, 2011 (UTC) LB Suggestion You know...? I might end up doing that shortly... and thanks! I might repeat this later, and might even do other things than FF month.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 01:04, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Assistance How may I be of assistance?? And thanks for the warm welcome :D 06:28, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Boss Articles That's exactly what I've been tryna sort out with the boss articles. The manual of style says it should have them when it's relevant, but I wasn't sure what that meant, so I've asked Dark Enigma and I'll see what he thinks 06:43, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Warning FA? Hey RN, are the Featured Articles noms open yet? 00:31, July 2, 2011 (UTC) YES!!!!! HIGH FIVES!!! Deletetion Thanks, and yes, i am doing what others should have. I will consider the case when I reach that world. I still have a long way to go.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 21:41, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I dont see any reasons to keep it, honestly. Is not even confirmed that it will appear in another game. And that is unlikely--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 21:50, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Our policy was to confirm that it appear in it before adding it, so I say yes. If you wanna change that, open a forum, and get ready to go trough all the articles... Also, I kept Pinocchio World in the end, and removed the delete template. We cover that kind of stuff now.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 01:12, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, if you put it that way... No, on story events it should not be placed.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 02:00, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks sorry ₨€€₯€₨-Someone from the dark 05:51, July 12, 2011 (UTC) sorry is there any way to explain myself RE:Hi EDIT: No not a crazy person, only a person that liked a template that a really crazy person created just for fun and that asked him if he knew anything about Touhou, with he answering that just a little bit :D}} Thanks man 02:48, July 17, 2011 (UTC)|happy=hey thanks for spreading the word about my new competition!!!!!!}} 03:07, July 31, 2011 (UTC)|3=Please read the small citation on the brackets in the QAA...... anyways hope ur pumped for QAA... starting tomorrow!!!}} Quiz Thing Yes I'm actualy asking LS about it. Amd thank you very much!!! :D 03:20, July 17, 2011 (UTC) how did you make your userboxes help please :) Hey YOU! You took Roxas XD well hey I have a proposition since I can't think of anyone else to pick... Pick from Twilight Town Roxas or Organization Roxas. So we can both have Roxas and everyone's happy ;P 04:05, July 17, 2011 (UTC) YEEE :D k cools :D 04:10, July 17, 2011 (UTC) sorry but how do you make speech bubbles?!?! im a bit of a noob sorry Quiz thingy I'll Join File:Bad name There you go.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 16:56, July 20, 2011 (UTC) NotRE: Dame It's been too long I used 28 edits for one sentence because I don't have that much time to get on Kingdom Hearts wiki so I did 28 edits to make it look like I did more for the wiki,especially since I'm behind on my editing...I'm just short on time... --Xemnas Nightshade 12:12, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Da Quiz section That was a bit harsh soz..... Nice 17/20 decent score!!! }} Music ... So like, how do i do that chat bubble thing? Hi }} Nah